rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Salve Reclamation
The Salve Reclamation was the battle to raise the barrier of the River Salve once more, a magical barrier that kept the Vampyres inside Morytania. The barrier was corrupted by a cult of Zamorakians, wishing to bring chaos to Misthalin. Ultimately, after many lives were lost by the humans, including their commander, the barrier finished repairing itself. Ironically, almost all the fighting occured after the barrier was up, delayed in coming back to full power. Strategies of both sides Human Strategy Before the battle for the Salve could start, Lucius Renderra had a battle-plan in the works. He was given the Miore Blisterwood Polearm by Althea Sicarius-Aren, modifying it to cast magic as well. With this, Lucius planned to take most of the troops, namely the White Knights and Syvian Artillery, down the Paterdomus canyon in a slow, powerful Phalanx. The remaining ten soldiers, all lightly armoured, would split, five and five, going around the Heim Sea to land on the Northern shores of Morytania, and march south. Rael Synthor was to lead another five men North, after crossing the Salve at the Polypore Dungeon into Mort Myre. The two groups would rendevous, before pushing into the Vyre's backs in a surprise attack to purify the well. Unfortunately, many soldiers who signed on did not attend the fight, leaving too few men to risk sending others around the back. The humans went to parley with the Nourom. Vampyre Strategy The Dominion of Morytania had several key points in their "defence-offence" strategy. In preperation for any assault, several arrangements were made. *Unbeknownst to the humans, Rael Synthor, a Varré/Nourom pawn soon to become General Dmitri Varré, was a spy for the Dominion, feeding them the Reclamation Coalition's battleplans. *Klaus Nourom, commanding the forces of the Varré Dominion, set in motion a method of dispatching the Humans, to kill the Human officers during the parley as they tried to purify the Salve. *The other Vyres, above, were under orders to execute all of the Coalition forces above, under the command of (Pyro; Character name lost) and General Marcus Varré. *Rael Synthor would lead a pack of werewolves, who made up his squad, around the rear of the Reclamation forces. Combined with the frontal assault of the Dominion troops, this was planned to decimate any resistence, locking them in combat on both sides within the Trans-Silvarea Valley. The Battle Itself When the Battle finally came, it was initiated with a lower number than expected of human soldiers. Klaus Nourom asked to Parley Lucius, who had made a deal to repair the Salve. The two met underground, at the well, with Anya Korsokov accompanying Lucius, and Taralani Nourom with Klaus. After a brief exchange, Lucius went to raise the barrier, yet found Taralani trying to interupt him with a lunge of her spear partway through. The spear grazing his abdominal armour, Lucius hurried to finish, while the other three Vampyres in the room began to target Anya. Lucius had managed to impale himself upon the spear, using his own blood to repair the barrier as the Seven Priestly Warriors had done to create it. The Self-Sacrifice made the barrier unimagineably strong, the way it was before the corruption. Lucius' Amulet was looted by Taralani, unaware of how it would burn Vampyre flesh at the touch (though she had been wise enough to be wearing thick gloves throughout the battle), but Anya managed to escape with her amulet, while Lucius' remains were teleported to the Renderra isles with his ring. Meanwhile, above, war had broken out (and a bloody one at that.) The Vampyres assaulted the Humans, slaying most of the White Knights present. None were aware the barrier was coming back. Many humans fled the scene, out of fear of the bloodshed. When the Vampyres realised the barrier was rising, they called a full retreat to Morytania. The remaining humans had won. Rael Synthor then appeared, attempting to single-handedly make the Paterdomus explode, thinking it would end the reconstruction of the barrier. While he did destroy the temple, the barrier remained intact. The Outcome In the end, the barrier had risen once more. Regardless of lives lost, the Humans won the war. The Paterdomus was rebuilt, soon after, operated as a fortress more than a church for the next few years, to ensure an attack did not come upon it again. Brother Benedict and Brother Albert, monks who participated in the battle, added defences around the well to protect it against another instance of corruption. They both blessed the well, increasing the potency of the holy water. They then also added a silver top to seal the well off and uprooted the ground around the well, planting a garlic garden. Lucius Renderra was named a Hero to Misthalin, and received post-mortem entrance into the Hero's guild. At Lucius Renderra's funeral, Nathan Renderra complained about the amulet being looted, where one of the attendees, secretly the Mahjarrat Kisbeth, went to the Nourom Ball on the same day to ask Taralani into giving the amulet to her. Taralani complied, finding no true use for the amulet, and the amulet was returned to Nathan. Category:Wars Category:Morytania Category:Asgarnia Category:Misthalin Category:Humans Category:Vampyre Category:Nourom Category:Renderra Category:White Knights Category:Battles